1. Field of the Invention
Briefly, the invention relates to a hinge structure for use in conjunction with an overhead mobile video system. More particularly, the invention relates to a hinge structure employing frictional resistance to control the movement of a video monitor housing relative to the overhead support of the automobile in an efficient and reliable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many overhead mobile video systems allow a user to rotate the video monitor between and opened orientation allowing viewing from the backseat of an automobile and a closed orientation wherein the video monitor is hidden from view. Controlled rotation that is, the ability of one to orient a video monitor in a desired orientation and have it remain in that orientation, of the video monitor as it is swung between its opened orientation and its closed orientation is made more difficult when one considers the vibrations encountered within and automobile and the wide range of people who might attempt to rotate the video monitor between its opened orientation and its closed orientation.
As such, a need exists for an improved hinge structure allowing controlled rotation of a video monitor between an opened configuration and a closed configuration. The present invention provides such a hinge structure.